


How long have you been standing there?

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, I started taking requests and this is what happened, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, there is some kind of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What started out as me taking suggestions for another fic spiralled into "I'll write whatever you want"<br/>And I know that this was requested a long ass time ago<br/>I just don't remember the name of the person who requested it so...yeah.<br/>This was actually a lot harder to write than I thought it would be!</p>
    </blockquote>





	How long have you been standing there?

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as me taking suggestions for another fic spiralled into "I'll write whatever you want"  
> And I know that this was requested a long ass time ago  
> I just don't remember the name of the person who requested it so...yeah.  
> This was actually a lot harder to write than I thought it would be!

_The request didn't specify a POV so I just went with Izuki's because I wrote the entire fic that this request came from in Hyuuga's POV._

_This is a stand-alone oneshot but[here is a link to the fic this request came from](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4552476/chapters/10362960) if you wish to read it._

* * *

 

 

It wasn't uncommon for Hyuuga and I to be the last ones into the showers after practice, the team knew we were a couple and they pretty much expected us to be all doe-eyed at each other. Although it did take the first years a few sessions to get used to the idea of us voluntarily packing up just to give everyone else a chance to leave. I eventually scared them off by cracking a few particularly bad puns, which also annoyed Hyuuga but he treated it as a necessary evil.

It became almost like an unspoken agreement, Riko had even stopped questioning it and just hurried along to wait for Kiyoshi, that was another benefit of them somewhat 'dating'; it ensured that there really was no-one else around when we finally got under the luke-warm spray of the showers. Practice had been long and both of us were tired, he had nearly lost his temper with Kagami several times today for one reason or another and I could still feel the vibes of his irritation as the steam surrounded us.

"You know, I bet they think we have sex when we're left here alone." I remarked, smirking when I saw his face flush red.

"Well--" He sighed, I saw the side glance he shot me. "I mean--"

"Yeah there was that one time that I went down on you--"

"Okay!" He snapped, I bit my lip as he glared at me. It wasn't often that I saw him without his glasses, sometimes he even showered with them on but today he had placed them in his locker before surrendering to the warm embrace of the shower. "Are you trying to get me riled up?"

I shrugged. "Are you _jun_ ping at the chance?" I remarked.

I found myself pinned up against the tiles of the shower, he pressed his lips to my neck and bit the soft skin, the sweet sting of pain caused me to gasp and press my chest against him, his fingers tightened around my wrists as he held me against the wall.

"Make another pun. I dare you." He growled in my ear.

Normally I could've made one without thinking, it would certainly push his self-control as we were alone and naked in the warmth of the showers, it would be another hour before anyone came by to lock up so we had a decent window to work with. However, today I knew he was in no mood for pun and games.

"We've never had sex in the shower before..." I murmured, tilting my head slightly and letting a sly smirk play on my lips, getting straight to the point.

He let go of one of my wrists, trailing his hand down my chest, catching water droplets as he splayed his fingers across my skin. My breathing hitched when he bit my neck again, sucking a new mark as his fingers drifted further down my body. He paused for a second, gaining eye contact with me, if I didn't know any better I would've sworn he was clutch time.

"And I suppose you want to?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow as he squeezed the wrist he still had hold of.

I bit my lip again, feeling the intensity of his gaze on me. "Do you want to _Captain_?"  
He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing as he smirked. The familiar heat was already starting to build inside of me and he hadn't even _tried_ to turn me on yet. Fingers pressed into my hips as he closed the gap between us, he let go of my wrist and brought both of his hands to squeeze my ass, I let out a small moan which he just smirked at.

"You know what calling me that does..." He breathed, biting my ear lobe, I shivered slightly in response. My fingers dug into his chest as I felt his cock rub against mine, the friction alone pulling another moan from me.

"Surprised you don't get a hard on whilst playing then." I remarked, leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his jaw. "Getting called that every few seconds."

The hands on my ass tightened their grip. "Only when you call me it." He growled. "Especially when you're about to come."

My cock twitched at the thought, remembering the last time we had sex and how I had practically screamed it as he pounded into me. A hand pulling my face upwards snapped me out of those thoughts, he kissed me, parting my lips easily and slipping his tongue against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands and causing him to moan slightly. I whimpered as I felt a finger press against my entrance, the warm water of the shower not enough to make the intrusion comfortable.

"Relax for me babe..." His breath on my lips did little to soothe me.

"Easy for you to say." I murmured, tugging on his hair slightly.

He smirked, kissing me a little softer as his free hand wrapped around my cock. I bit down on my lip as he stroked me slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip and easing his finger further inside me. The ratio of pain to pleasure was very one-sided still but with each stroke and shuddering breath I found myself clinging to his shoulders.

His strokes became faster, pressing his cock against mine as he added a second finger inside of me.

"C-Captain..." I breathed.

"Hmm?"

"It hurts..." I blinked the tears away as he slowly withdrew the digits.

"Let me try something." 

With another soft kiss he turned me around to face the tiled wall, the coolness a welcome contrast to my heated body. He trailed his hands down my back, kissing my shoulder blades and then leaving a trail of small kisses down my spin, I subconsciously spread my legs a little wider as he reached my ass.

"Wha--" My voice gave out as I felt his tongue circle my entrance, it was a strange feeling but I wanted more.

One of his hands gripped my hip, keeping me in place, and the other snaked around to stroke my cock again. He slowly worked my hole, my fingers struggled for purchase on the tiles that I was pressed against. Small whimpers tumbled from my lips as he pressed his tongue deeper, flexing the muscle that he used to bark orders at me on the court.

 I didn't notice the lack of pressure on my hip until I felt his finger inside me again. In one swift movement he was back kissing my neck as he gently increased the pace, the heat building inside me with each new thrust. I tried to pushed myself off the wall, he crooked his finger and brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, I fell back against the cool tiles as I cried out slightly. My heart was racing as he added a seconds finger and pressed deeper, my mind was beginning to go blank as he brushed against the my prostate again and again.

" _Captain_..." I whined, my legs were starting to shake from the overwhelming sensations.

"Yes Shun?" He murmured, lightly biting my neck as he squeezed my cock teasingly. I couldn't form any words as the hand travelled from the head to the base and then further down to cup my balls. I could only let out a moan and shut my eyes as the tension in my body became almost unbearable.

" _Please_..." I begged. "F-Fuck me."

The faintest of moans came from him as he withdrew his fingers quickly, I felt empty but my my body hummed in anticipation. He turned me around again, hands grabbing my ass as he picked me up with ease. I wrapped my legs around his waist, already feeling the tip of his ignored erection against my entrance as he used the wall for extra leverage.

"Beg me _again_." He growled in my ear, fingers digging into my ass cheeks as he teased my hole, rubbing the tip of his cock against the stretched ring of muscle and not quite putting it in. I swallowed the whine I wanted to reply with, feeling my cock twitch at his dominant side coming through again.

"Please Captain, please fuck me." I pleaded, digging my fingers into his shoulders. I wanted him inside me already, I _needed_ him fucking me against the wall of the showers so hard that there would be an imprint of the tiles on my back.

He kissed me roughly as he snapped his hips up, already half buried in me without trying. After a few slow thrusts he started getting faster, I tightened my grip on his waist, wanting him to fill me. Heavy breathing and small moans echoed off the walls as he pulled out and slammed back into me repeatedly, he hissed slightly as I bit his neck and clawed at his shoulders.

"Fuck..." He uttered. "You feel so _fucking_ good."

He angled his next thrust, hitting my prostate directly, sending sparks through me. I couldn't stop the broken moan that escaped my throat as he worked to hit it again. I could feel my body beginning to surrender, my vision was blurred and all I could hear were the lewd sounds of him fucking me. A hand wrapped around my painfully hard cock, pulling a breathless moan from me as I was stroked hard and fast in time with his thrusts.

It was almost too much. He kept hitting the bundle of nerves and stroking my cock with precision that only came with practice, fingers flexing as he squeezed it teasingly again. I wasn't trying to bite back the noises anymore, letting the moans and whines fall from my lips as he fucked me senseless. He began to fill out inside me, he was close.

"C-Captain..." I whined, my head falling back against the wall as the first ripples of my orgasm approached quickly.

My cock was leaking all over his hand as he pumped it roughly but it just wasn't enough, I batted his hand away in my hazy thoughts and started jerking myself off. He took hold of me with both hands and focused more on fucking me. I watched through lidded eyes as he began to fall out of rhythm.

"Fuck.." He snapped, pressing me against the wall as his legs started to give out. "Come for me Shun..." he demanded in my ear, biting down on the side of my neck.

I didn't need much encouragement, just feeling him buried inside me already had me on the verge of ecstasy. A few more thrusts and I was coming undone, my free hand drawing blood as I dug my nails into his shoulder.

" _Captain_." I whimpered, pushing myself over the edge with a flick of my wrist as he nailed my prostate one final time. He came within a few seconds, hissing my name as he fought to remain standing.

My vision was blurred, my skin was buzzing as my heart hammered in my chest. I was lowered to the floor, the water from the shower had a chill to it but it was welcome to wash away the residue. I fought to breathe properly as I came down from my high, feeling his come leaking from my body, a strange sensation but one I was used to and didn't mind too much.

I was torn from my euphoria by a startled noise and then a towel being thrown on top of me. I was too out of it to really put two and two together until I heard a familiar voice.

"If you two have enough stamina to screw each other then maybe Riko should triple your training."

"Ho-How long have you been standing there?!"

"I only saw the finale."

"Teppei!"

"What?"

I let out a small chuckle, the reality of the situation not quite sinking in. I wasn't an exhibitionist by any means but out of all of the team members I was somewhat glad it was Kiyoshi who found us.

"Are you actually going to get dressed?"

"Sh-shut up! And why are you back here anyway?"

I peeled the towel off me to see what was going on, the shower had been turned off, Hyuuga had a towel hastily wrapped around his waist and was glaring at our centre who was trying not to show his discomfort.

"I thought I left something in my locker, heard you two...doing what you do...and--"

"Thought you'd enjoy the show?" I interrupted, gaining their attention with my slightly horse voice. "Maybe you should join in next time."

"Izuki!" Hyuuga seemed mortified which only made me laugh.

Kiyoshi coughed loudly, the hint of blush on his face as he turned away and chuckled. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to-uh...clean up. Riko might come in here if I take much longer."

He waved and saw himself out, as soon as we heard the door slam shut Hyuuga looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you want to have a threesome with _him_?" He remarked, offering to help me stand up.

"I was kidding. Unless you want to... _Captain_." I replied, taking his hand and standing on shaky legs.

My suggestion gained me a slap to the back of the head. He shook his head in defeat before pulling me in for a gentle kiss, mindful of how fragile I always seemed after sex.

"I love you Shun, but sometimes you really test my patience."

"I love you too Junpei..." I whispered, smiling into another kiss. "Seriously do you want to--"

"Shut up."

"But--"

"I said shut up!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this the first in a list of about 9 requests I have yet to write.  
> I'm always open to feedback - it's how authors grow after all - just please be polite about it.
> 
> And I'm opened to (even more) requests, just bear in mind that I try to write them in the order they come in and that I have another KNB project running as well so it may be a few days/weeks til I get anywhere near the end of the list but I will try to let you know how long the wait should be.


End file.
